Dragon Spirit Saga
'''The Dragon Spirit Saga '''is the first saga in the Domain story. This saga focuses on the introduction of Wake, a young Saiyan constantly battling to become an elite. Chapters Prologue Saiyan Doctor: Well, isn't that a shame. Nurse: What? Saiyan Doctor: Another lower classed child born. I thought it would be atleast intermediate, considering it's power level of 400. Most Saiyan lower class infants are born with a shrimpy power level of 40 or lower. He's 10x greater than the maximum. Nurse: Maybe they'll reassign him. Saiyan Doctor: Impossible. No one has ever been able to arise from their position in the society in over 100 years. Ever since, well, you probably know. Nurse: Yes, him. It was a shame what happened. Saiyan Doctor: Yes, indeed. We need to get this little one back to his family. -------At the House of Kerema and Ecir--------- Kerema: My baby boy....if only Ecir weren't on a mission somewhere far, he would be able to see his baby son, a pinnacle of health. Yes, Wake, wouldn't that be nice? (The baby wiggles, eyes still closed. It's tail wraps around itself. Suddenly, Kerema's scouter illuminates with a power level.) Kerema: That's strange, a power level of 410...for a baby boy of low class? You are more special that I could have ever imagined, Wake. (Kerema walks over to the infant's chamber and places it on lock. She walks outside the door and sits, pondering about her mate's whereabouts.) (Ecir appears on the screen, fighting a Koreneian alongside Bardock, a very young lower class soldier. Bardock blasts a Koreneian through it's cirkum (heart) and looks to Ecir.) Bardock: These guys don't stand a chance against us! Ecir: Yeah...I know. Bardock: What's wrong, leader? Ecir: Nothing, it's just that my first son was born recently, and I'm not there to see him. Bardock: Oh, he must be the one with the huge power level, right? Ecir: What? Bardock: On my scouter. I was sent news about a Saiyan being recently born with a power level of 400, or 410, or something close to that. Ecir: 410?! That's greater than any of us could have done at that age, even years past that! Bardock: Well, I'm already a 4,000, and I get no credit for that. Ecir: You've been through some really tough battles before Bardock, the boosts we get after those are gigantic. Bardock: So? I get no respect. I'm literally 13 with a 4,000. Ecir: Well, King Vegeta's son has a 7,000, and he's the same age as you, Bardock. Bardock: He can rot in hell! He's lucky he's royalty, or I would destroy him.. Ecir: Someone sounds jealous. (Suddenly Ecir's scouter beeps of the end of the mission.) I guess that's it for the day. Time to head back to home. (Ecir arrives back to the planet and is confronted by two of Frieza's, the tyrant that owns the World Trade Organization, goons.) Ecir: What are you doing here.... Zarbon: Ecir, you sound so mad that we're here- Ecir: Shut up clown. The only thing that comes out of your nasty mouth is trash. Zarbon: How dare you interrupt me you monkey... Ecir: Bring it, you circus freak.. (Ecir powers up, and Dodoria's scouter spikes.) Dodoria: Wait, Zarbon- Zarbon: WHAT?! Dodoria: His power level...32,000... Zarbon: ...Wha...what? It's broken, there's no way! Even if I transform, I'll still be beaten! You win this round ape, but when Frieza gets to you, you're history!!! Ecir: Tell that midget to bring it. I'm not scared of you or your puppet master. Frieza: Puppet master, huh? (Frieza appears behind Ecir.) I prefer, overlord of the galaxies. (Ecir turns around, and his scouter beeps.) Ecir: ....200,000... Frieza: That's right, monkey. (Frieza high-kicks Ecir to the ground.) What did I hear about you not being scared? (Ecir spits blood.) Ecir: I'm still not intimidated....Frieza...you are pitiful... (Ecir continues to increase his power, and Frieza's scouter beeps.) Frieza: Well, you're definitely stronger than the King, with 40,000. You couid probably match with the Ginyu Force, except Ginyu, of course. (Frieza puts his finger on Ecir's head.) You've caused a little too much trouble for us, however, and I must wipe the floor with you in order to keep you quiet for a long time. (A death beam begins to charge.) Ecir: You may..kill me...but...you don't realize what you are going to begin...heh... (Bardock peers from the corner and sees Ecir being attacked. He gasps.) Frieza: Go to hell! (Frieza fires a death beam directly through Ecir's skull and brain, immediately rendering him paralyzed and dead. Bardock runs away from the scene towards Kerema's building.) (Bardock knocks on the door.) Kerema: Bardock, how come you aren't- Bardock: Ecir! He was killed! Kerema: WHAT?! (Kerema enters shock.) Bardock: It was...him...the tyrant...FRIEZA! HE KILLED HIM! (Kerema falls to her knees. Wake cries in the room upstairs. She begins to cry along with Wake. Bardock stares at her, empathetically.) Bardock: Don't worry, I will find Frieza and kill him once I become stronger! Wake (12 years later. By then, nearly the entire race is notified of the assassination of Ecir. Many fall into panic. Bardock trains in the newly completed training room. Gine stares at him.) Bardock: I will, avenge his death! (Bardock is now 25 years old, and is leader of his squad. He is now mated with longtime lover Gine, and Gine is only a month away from delivering her second baby.) Gine: You might need to hold off on that Bardock. I can't mother Raditz and our future son on my own. I need your toughness and force to teach them!